A Piada Mortal
by Anne Asakura
Summary: Vermelho e negro. Como os olhos deles. Num sonho. Numa janela. - Presente de aniversário para Débby-chan.


_**A Piada Mortal**_

_-_

_**D**_**e****T**_r__**á**__s_**P**_a_ra_**F**_**r****E**_n_**T**_e_

_**O**_**s**_h_o_**Wc**__O__**m**__e_ç_A_**!**

_-_

_Presente de aniversário para Débby-chan._

_-_

_(Sangue)_

Manchas no tapete branco do quarto. Vasos quebrados e mobília espalhada pelo chão. Poeira, sujeira, cheiro de sangue e de comida estragada. A cena comum de mais um crime realizado. Ele olha em volta, levando o polegar à boca. Os corpos não estão presentes. Apenas sangue. Sangue, muito sangue.

Pintando as paredes de vermelho, colorindo as mobílias reviradas e cobrindo o televisor quebrado. Apenas a cópia do quadro de Mona Lisa permanece intacto, assim como seu misterioso sorriso.

Os policiais não conseguiram ficar na cena durante muito tempo, então ele foi chamado. Excesso de digitais em todos os cantos daquele velho quarto de hotel. Nada faz sentido para as pessoas, mas ele capta a mensagem quando vê a hora do relógio digital parada: 13:13

_(B.B)_

No banheiro, as marcas vivas de uma batalha pela vida. O espelho estilhaçado espalha cacos de vidro pela pia e pelo chão. Ele tem que tomar muito cuidado para não cortar os pés descalços enquanto caminha, revivendo na mente as cenas do crime cometido. Ao seu lado, um policial passa mal, apontando assustadoramente a banheira em um frenesi quase absoluto, que lembrou a ele a nona sinfonia de Beethoven.

Imerso no líquido viscoso e avermelhado, encontram-se, embrulhados em papel pardo, os pedaços do corpo de uma das vítimas. Ele não se mostra abalado e pede para que as provas sejam recolhidas, enquanto passa o dedo pelo líquido de aparência duvidosa. Quando o leva aos lábios, provando-o, um detetive dá sinais de que irá desmaiar.

_(Geléia de Morango)_

A passos tétricos, ele se dirige até a porta, tendo a certeza de que não encontrará ali nenhuma prova do assassino que a polícia de Los Angeles procura. Aquilo tudo não passa de uma brincadeira para, uma vez mais, atrair a sua atenção. Ele tem certeza disso, enquanto disca um número no celular e troca palavras automáticas com seu ouvinte.

Cinco minutos depois, tendo no bolso um velho boneco de palha pregado ao lado do quadro, ele entra no helicóptero e, sem dizer nada ao velho senhor que pilota, os dois se dirigem a um lugar onde ele não colocava os pés há muito tempo: o sanatório.

Enquanto passa pelos corredores, dirigindo-se à ala dos loucos mais perigosos, ele vislumbra a decadência do ser humano em forma de loucura e atitudes bizarras. Isso o faz pensar no quão rápido o ser humano definha quando fica preso dentro do próprio universo. Somente depois de atravessar três áreas de acesso, submetendo-se a testes de retina e de digitais, é que enxergou, ao fim de um corredor solitário, a porta de chumbo do quarto 313 (falta um número 1, pensa ele).

Os olhos negros captam, através da pequena janela aberta, dois pontos vermelhos escondidos atrás de um pedaço de carvão que faz o esboço de algo que ele não é capaz de enxergar. O cheiro enjoativo da geléia de morango paira no ar.

"B.B." Pronuncia-se o homem curvado e o outro, de aparência monstruosa pelas cicatrizes causadas na tentativa de suicídio frustrada, ergue os olhos para encará-lo.

"A que devo a honra da visita, detetive L?" Um sorriso doentio cresce em seu rosto, dando-lhe uma aparência ainda mais assustadora que a primeira – não que o detetive se importe.

"Acho que você deve saber." Através de uma bandeja estrategicamente colocada para passar os alimentos e outros itens, o detetive identificado como L, passa-lhe um boneco de palha.

B.B o analisa com o cuidado de um perito e depois o devolve, voltando a desenhar. Os cabelos ralos que jamais crescerão outra vez são agora a única visão que L tem, enquanto recupera o boneco com a mesma delicadeza do outro. Eles representam as cicatrizes de sua captura, assim como as queimaduras representam a vergonha.

O silêncio impera por algum tempo, sendo quebrado apenas pelo barulho do carvão riscando a folha, até que B.B responde:

"Não, eu não sei nada sobre isso. Não tenho acesso às notícias, apenas a livros e papéis – o que já é um grande avanço. De vez em quando, algum guarda me deixa dar uma olhada em revistas, mas nada além."

O sorriso cheio de dentes volta a assombrar a visão do detetive, até que ele opta por aproximar-se para observá-lo melhor.

"Houve um genocídio dentro de um velho hotel a cerca de quinze minutos daqui. Não estou crente de que qualquer um poderia sair deste lugar, ao mesmo tempo que tenho 72 por cento de certeza de que aquilo foi obra sua, Beyond."

À menção do próprio nome, os lábios de Beyond se crispam em uma estranha careta que lembrou a L, o infanticida dos antigos filmes de terror conhecido como Freddy Krueger. L não gostava de filmes de terror, porque eles não eram reais.

"Adoraria continuar esta agradável conversa com você, _L,_ mas sugiro que volte para me ver quando tiver provas mais concretas do que um simples boneco de palha se quiser provar que saí daqui." Ele faz uma pausa e rabisca mais algo no desenho antes de prosseguir:

"A não ser que agora acredite que sou capaz de atravessar paredes, é claro."

L saiu de lá sem responder às provocações de B.B. É claro que não acreditava nisso e somente a possibilidade de cogitá-la destruía completamente qualquer lógica que L conhecesse.

Durante muito tempo, ele ficou observando Beyond Birthday através das câmeras e buscou, em todas as gravações, um único momento no qual ele pudesse ter falado com algum guarda ou recebido algo que fosse suspeito. Nada passou pelo vídeo. Entretanto, durante muitas noites ele divagava sozinho sobre declamações de Shakespeare ou qualquer outra literatura renomada de grandes autores.

O detetive analisou isso tudo com muita calma, mas a gota d'água veio no momento em que uma onda de assassinatos semelhante àquela espalhou-se por Los Angeles. Todas as pessoas que apareciam mortas, tinham órgãos arrancados, ou algum traço muito bizarro, capaz de causar arrepios no mais sensato dos homens.

L voltou a visitá-lo em uma fria tarde de setembro.

"Aposto que não veio aqui com um bolo de aniversário, detetive." Diz Beyond, rabiscando algo no papel.

Ignorando as palavras de B.B, L coloca as mãos no bolso, retirando cerca de 5 bonecos de palha e os enfileira, entregando-os pela mesma bandeja que entregou anteriormente. B.B lança a eles apenas um olhar indiferente e volta a rabiscar. "Já disse que não tenho nada a ver com os seus assassinatos, detetive. Infelizmente, eu não sou o seu homem." Os olhos brilham daquela forma insana e L finge não compreender a ironia das últimas palavras.

"Pode estar mandando alguém fazer esses assassinatos para você. O que está tentando me dizer, B.B?" Questiona L, encarando-o através da janela.

Pela primeira vez desde que apareceu para encontrá-lo, Beyond Birthday se ergue, encarando diretamente o detetive. "Qual é a graça de não resolver a charada? Está se entregando tão fácil assim?"

"Você está envolvido, não é?" É uma retórica da qual L não espera resposta. Nenhum dos dois pisca, até que B.B quebra o contato visual e volta a rabiscar.

"Você tem 48 dias para entender a piada, detetive."

_Risk-risk-risk._

Era uma Sexta-feira 13.

* * *

Sangue no hotel. Um corpo empacotado em pedaços. Um louco de outro presídio que morre arrancando o próprio coração. Outro cadáver embrulhado em papel de presente deixado sobre uma ponte e encontrado por um mendigo. Uma morte em noite de lua cheia.

Nenhuma dessas ligações parece fazer sentido. No vídeo atual, L vê B.B terminar seu trabalho artístico. Um palhaço de quadrinhos e somente 28 dias para resolver a charada.

* * *

27, 26, 25...,10 dias. Mais mortes, mais corpos empacotados. Alguns com maquiagem de palhaço. Loucos fugindo do hospício, suicidando-se do alto dos prédios e nenhuma resposta. Beyond Birthday continua lá, indisposto a falar e destruindo qualquer lógica que L pudesse construir.

Buscas insanas em gibis, revistas, qualquer fonte que não o leva a nada. Os dez últimos dias foram calmos, mas L sabe que não continuará assim. Segurança dobrada em cada perímetro do hospício. Pessoas amedrontadas. Até que chega o último dia.

_(Zero)_

* * *

Os corredores parecem infinitos enquanto L percorre o caminho. Quando finalmente se prostra na frente da cela, encontra B.B escrevendo algo em um pedaço de papel. Ele sorri, as mãos sujas do pote de geléia de morango que está ao seu lado.

"Francamente, estou decepcionado com você, detetive. Não foi capaz de desvendar a minha charada?"

L o encara, sentindo o sabor amargo da derrota nos lábios. Aquele deveria ser o seu sucessor. O homem perfeito para ser o próximo L.

"Palhaços, geléias de morango, pacotes... eu não sei _como_ você os matou ou _quem_ matou para você, B.B. Mas a justiça não é uma piada."

O sorriso de Beyond se escancara e ele gargalha de maneira histérica, espalhando terror e geléia de morango para todos os lados.

"A JUSTIÇA? ESTAMOS FALANDO DA JUSTIÇA, LAWLIET?" Ele berra, deixando um filete de saliva escorrer pelo canto dos lábios.

Surpresa e horror espalham-se pela expressão sempre neutra do detetive. O nome que ele esquecera quando entrara para a Wammy's saído de forma vertiginosa pelos lábios de um louco. A sensação é semelhante à de afogar-se num mar de piche. "Como você..."

"COMO EU DESCOBRI? HAHAHA, VOCÊS ESTÃO OUVINDO?! ELE ESTÁ ME PERGUNTANDO COMO É QUE EU DESCOBRI? NÃO É _ENGRAÇADO?!_" O tão calmo Beyond Birthday exclama, arrancando tufos dos cabelos ralos, enquanto tenta conter o riso.

Antes que pudesse perguntar com quem Beyond está falando, ele enxuga as lágrimas nos cantos dos olhos, recobrando a respiração. "Me desculpe por isso, _Lawlietzinho._" Ele sorri, rindo esporadicamente, mas segura a vontade. "Tudo bem, eu vou te dizer. Preste atenção, pois só vou contar uma vez!"

L confirma com a cabeça, estreitando os olhos para encarar B.B.

"Tinham dois caras no **hospício**. Uma noite, eles decidiram que não queriam mais viver lá e resolveram escapar pra nunca mais voltar. Aí eles foram até a **cobertura** do lugar e viram, ao lado, o telhado de um outro **prédio** apontando pra **lua**...apontando para a **liberdade. **Aí o primeiro teve uma idéia. Ele disse: "Ei! Eu estou com minha lanterna aqui. Vou acendê-la sobre os vãos dos prédios e você atravessa pelos fachos de luz!" Mas o outro sacudiu a cabeça e disse: "O que, você acha que eu sou **louco**?!E se você apagar a luz quando eu estiver no meio do caminho?"

Uma vez mais, Beyond cai na gargalhada. Um milhão de informações passam pela cabeça de L: as mortes no hospício, as caras pintadas com maquiagens de palhaço, os suicídios cometidos do telhado, à noite de lua cheia, loucura e liberdade.

Ele _não pode_ rir. Ele _não deve_ rir. Mortes não são engraçadas. Burlar a lei não é engraçado. _Destruir_ a lógica é imperdoável. Mas tudo é tão surreal que chega a ser _engraçado._ Então ele ri. Gargalha, acompanhando Beyond Birthday e se pergunta a quanto tempo não faz isso. Ele não sabe. Ele não quer saber. Mas no papel que B.B segura, entre risos, L lê:

_Feliz aniversário, L._

* * *

Ele não se lembrava mais.

_**X**_

**N/A:**

HAHAHA para todos vocês. Depois de SUMIR do fandom de DN, estou voltando apenas para deixar uma fic completamente insana e sem nexo de presente de aniversário para a Déb.

Peço para que todos os malucos de plantão _não_ tentem entender o que se passou aqui. Eu estava escrevendo e escrevendo fui, até que me lembrei d'A piada mortal¹ e saiu isso aí. Não sei se descaracterizei o L e _não vai_ ser você a me dizer se quiser ter seus dentes na manhã seguinte. E eu falo sério 8D

Essa é também minha despedida do fandom de DN. Pois é, estou pendurando as chuteiras, dando bye-bye, pegando meu banquinho e saindo de mansinho. E, bem, pretendo voltar..ahn..uhn...NUNCA 8D

Ignorem as piadas toscas, eu não sei o que aconteceu comigo hoje, eu juro.

Mas bem, espero que goste – ou ao menos entenda – do seu presente, Déb!

Sei que seu aniversário não é hoje, mas foda-se. Quis postar hoje porque sou foda.

Beijos para todos!

_**Reviews ou o seu coração na **__**minha**__** escrivaninha.**_

_**P.S:**_

**¹ - **A piada mortal é um gibi do Batman que conta a história do Coringa onde ele tenta mostrar que, toda pessoa que tem um dia ruim pode ficar louco. É nesse gibi que ele atira na Bárbara (a Batgirl) e ela fica paraplégica. É interessante porque conta a história de como ele ficou assim. Aliás, a piada foi extraída desse gibi. Se for ruim, culpem ele e não a mim 8D

Mas eu ri com ela, ok.


End file.
